Eddy
Eddy Skipper McGee 'better known as '''Eddy '''is a young man from Peach Creek and one the main characters of the ''Ed, Edd n Eddy series. He is currently working in the Heroes Coalition as a Hero and is the part of the Bullet Kingdom(formerly known as New Age Avengers). He is Marcus' adopted brother. '''Background Before meeting Marcus. Eddy along with Ed and Double D lives in place called Peach Creek, Cul-de-sac where they would spent their everyday lives scamming the neighborhoods kids for money. It was later revealed that he was a victim of child abuse which was caused by none other than his older Brother. His life became better after some events and his life brightens further when Marcus was adopted to his family. Appearance He has a slightly short stature with jet black hair with three strands on top, brown eyes and pinkish skin tone. His choice of clothing changes on occasion but would always wear his glamorous lavender scarf. After claiming to be "shattered", Eddy's appearance drastically changes. He wears a dark & red mantle-like sleeveless long coat over a white tight shirt, black pants with red stripes, and black boots. His hair was a lot messier than usual with a few gray highlights, and their visible shadows underneath his eyes. Personality Eddy is often selfish, and mostly works for his own interests, sometimes even neglecting his friends. Because he is frequently overambitious, deceiving, loud, and power-hungry, his peers often socially reject him. Kevin describes him as being "desperate" on more than one occasion, as Eddy is indeed starved for social acceptance and he is irritated by the fact that his rival Kevin is the most popular kid, whereas he is not even as popular as Plank. His attitude was tone down after the years but he is still loud, obnoxious, arrogant, a total show off and is still greedy when comes to money. But despite that, he's very loyal to his friends and would do anything to protect them. Eddy is also very creative. He deeply cares for his adopted brother Marcus and he's only fear in life is being left alone. He's also a flirt, often trying hard to swoon ladies but always getting rejected in the end but as of lately, Eddy stopped flirting with other girls as he began focus on working his relationship with Panooki Zarrya. Just like Marcus, he's a big fan of Hope the Victor. Later for unknown reasons, Eddy later had a drastic change of personality claiming that he was "shattered". He has been speaking in a weird British accent despite his hoarse voice, speaking in an unintelligible manner and excessive theatrics that make him look insane. Abilities Upon becoming a Blessed ''his Gift is called '''Hot Topic '''where he had the ability to generate fire and control heat, usually by lighting up his fist or legs. With Marcus' Gift, the two can create a combination of powerful and devastating attacks. * '''Little Bro '- is his primary offensive. Often igniting his fist with fire before launching a punch towards his target. * Little Bro - Landmines '- punches the ground which would then create a chain reaction of explosions. * '''Little Bro - Finger Bang '- shoots out flames faster than a bullet from his finger. * 'Little Bro - Melting '- he melts his targets by touching them with extreme heat. * 'Little Bro - Flamethrower '- breathes fire from his mouth like a flamethrower. * 'Little Bro - Heat Wave '- does a spinning heel kick unleashing a wave of fire. * 'Little Bro - Tornado Fire '- ignites his fist with swirling flames before punching his targets. * '''Sir Inferno - '''channels a ball of fire around his hands before striking it with a roundhouse kicks towards his targets. Eddy, while not on the same level as Marcus, is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat and knows a few wrestling moves. After meeting Tsunayoshi Sawada, he learns how to fly by igniting his hands with flames. '''Trivia * Before meeting Panooki, Eddy was rejected a hundred times. * Eddy was the one who convinced Amazing Mumbo to turn his back against crime. * He once shared a room with Marcus and Rex. After the renovation, he now shares a room with Panooki, Mumbo and Mandy Rosal. * His "Shattered" persona is based from the "Broken/Woken" Matt Hardy gimmick. Notable Quotes * (to Marcus and Ed) "You guys sure don't know the concept between good and evil... all right... if you guys wanna help them then I'm in." * (to Beast Boy) "Did you get rejected 100 times by girls?'' * (to Panooki) "Look! I didn't say that I don't like you! But being in a relationship, you need to make some certain steps, get to know each other, know what he or she likes, create an unbreakable bond! That's how a relationship works!" * (to Panooki) "I maybe a flirt, but I was just looking for someone to be with me, one day, Marcus will go, Ed will go, Rolf will go, and I'll be alone again... that's why I'm desperate to look for a relationship but that doesn't means I'm taking things easily." * (to Panooki) "I rather have my head decapitated than get my balls cut off mah body!" * (to Johnny Nowinski) "All I want to say, that experience is an example that the hero business is no joke, once everything is done with repairs, I'm heading back to training, Dragon proves to be more dangerous and powerful, I need to keep getting stronger so I can protect anyone." * (to Arisu Nightmare) "Pint-sized touwami? Why you! When I get my hands on you, I'll strangle you to death!" * (to Haruka and Misaki Sakurada) "Ya know... the last time, Marcus and I cleaned up a place not because of the goodness of our hearts... but as punishment." * (towards the blue portal from the sky) "The sky is retaliating! Run and hide!" * (to Marcus the Kane) "Brother Marcus... I... KNEW... YOU'D... COME! NAHAHAHAHAHA!" * (to Marcus the Kane) "I'm glad you ask, me brother. For eons and eons, I have beeeeeeen under your greaaaaaat leadership. But now... after eons, I realized something... I've beeeeeen shattered, I was shattered to pieeeeeecesss! I neeeeeed to be something else, I neeeeed to stand on my own teaaaaaam, I neeeeed to show the multiverse, what Eddy Skipper McGee is all about." * (to Marcus the Kane) "Perceptive as always, your genius intellect neeeeever fails to impress meeeee, Brother Marcus. Yes! I have decided loooooong time ago that I wanted to form a team of meeeeeee own! That's why I'm asking for your blessing to leeeeet meeee and me shattered warriors to traverse all across the multiverse... to preeeeeeesent me shattered brilliance! While rendering those vile and repugnant Dark Forces... OBSOLETE! Nahahahaha!" * "And why would I stop them from leaving? I'm not their boss and I'm definitely in no position to stop them from leaving. If they wanna help their team in fighting some super evil big head, then who am I to stop them! I'm still young and yet to mature but I understand their duties. We had our responsibilities, they have their own their responsibilities. I'm immature that's for sure, but I won't whine or cry or wail if they wanna leave to help their team. They want to do their responsibilities as heroes and that's why I had a lot of respect for them, and I can't wait for the news to break out that they kicked those Titans' butts!" Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Blesseds Category:Unknown Status